Broken Dreams and Little Things
by TaiYoukai132
Summary: There is an opening for the Wonder Bolts, and Rainbow Dash takes a chance for the oppurtunity of a lifetime. Does she have what it takes?
1. Chapter 1

Broken Dreams and Little Things

Rainbow Dash awoke with a start as her alarm clock went off. It seemed that no matter how many times it woke her up, she would never get used to that buzzer in the morning. She lazily swung her hoof over toward the machine to turn it off and sat up while stretching. 8:00am, time to start the day. She trotted over to her fridge and opened it up, inside lay many small containers that held pre-made meals. Being the athlete that she was, she tried to eat healthy when she could. Sure she would break her diet sometimes and eat cupcakes or junk foods with Pinkie or the others, but she couldnt be doing that all the time.

She opened one of the containers and slowly ate its contents while going over what she needed to do for the day. She would have to show up to work at 9:00 and get her schedule for the day. Usually they left the biggest jobs for her to handle, she was the best flyer in Equestria after all, but she could usually take care of her work load fairly quickly. Whenever she was finished she would get in some quality training. She had been taking it a bit to easy lately after she had learned how to perform the Sonic Rainboom at will, and she needed to change that. Rainbow dash threw the container in the sink and headed toward the door.

"Carpe Diem!" She shouted as she took off toward Cloudsdale.

'There is nothing that beats the feeling of flying!' she thought at she raced towards work. She dived under some clouds and quickly rose again, doing a few backwards loops before speeding off once more. She banked left and right, using some more clouds as obstacles to test her ability. No one could deny that Rainbow Dash was born to fly.

She arrived at work early, and looked at the big chalk board that held everyones schedules. Take some rain clouds over to Sweet Apple Acres first thing that morning, clear the skies above Ponyville around lunch. That was all?

"Pfft, I could do that with my wings tied behind my back!" She boasted to no one in particular.

"Hi Rainbow Dash!" Derpy Hooves cheerped as she merily trotted over with a large mail bag.

"Hi Derpy..." Rainbow said while rolling her eyes. She liked the clumsy pegasus as much as the next pony, but there was something seriously wrong with that girl.

"Ooooohhhh, it looks like I got alot of mail this morning! Guess ill stop by Sugar Cube Corner and get some Muffins for breakfast!" Derpy smiled happily.

"Now Derpy, you be careful now. You KNOW what happened last time... Anyways, say hi to Pinkie for me since your going by there!"

"Sure thing Rainbow Dash!" Derpy called out as she adjusted the large mail bag that was slung over her, she slowly flapped her wings and nearly made it all the way to the edge of Cloudsdale before she bumbed into another pony carrying a large pot of rainbow concentrate, causing it to spill everywhere.

"Oops, sorry!" Dash heard Derpy call out. She only shook her head as she too took flight and quickly spiraled towards the cloud creator on the edge of town. After picking out a few of the best looking rain clouds, she began to corale them towards her friend Apple Jack's farm.

Apple Jack put down the hammer and slowly wiped the sweat from her brow. It seemed like only yesterday that she had built this new barn, but darned if it didnt need fixing already. A cowpony's work was never done it seemed. As she stood back to admire her handy work, she couldnt help but noticed the storm clouds approaching on the horizon, she also noticed the rainbow streak steadily circling the clouds.

"Well howdy there Rainbow!" Apple Jack called as the clouds drew closer.

"Howdy yourself AJ! Brought some nice rain clouds over, fresh from Cloudsdale!" Rainbow called down to the blonde maned pony. Out of all her friends, Apple Jack was the pony that Rainbow could relate to the most. Hard working, honest, and one hell of an athlete to boot.

"Well thads might helpful of ya Rainbow. Tha orchard could always use a waterin. Ill leave ya too it, Ah gotta get back to work on this here barn." She motioned to the oddly Rainbow Dash shaped hole that she was fixing.

"Ya know, its not particularly fun havin ta patch up everytime you have an accident." Apple Jack narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah... hehe... Sorry about that, wont happen again." Rainbow nervously laughed she she began pushing the clouds over the Apple Families orchard.

"Thats what ya said last week..." AJ grumbled to herself and she began nailing another board into place.

Rainbow positioned all the clouds over the orchard and began jumping from cloud to cloud, forcing it to begin a light shower everytime she landed. Before long, all the clouds had emptied themselves and she flew aroud bucking them out of existence. It wasnt the most exciting job in Equestria, but she still enjoyed it. Rainbow landed next to AJ just as she finished nailing the last board into place.

"Hey, want to go get some lunch at Sugar Cube Corner?" Rainbow asked. She was supposed to eat healthy, but sometimes you just had to give into the cravings, and some cupcakes sounded really good.

"Sounds like ah plan to me pardner, lemme just go let Big Mac know that ah'll be gone for a bit."

Pinkie Pie merrily bounced around the bakery she she helped the Cakes clean up. They had been giving her more and more responsibilties ever since she proved she could handle it, and she couldnt be happier. Now she got to serve customers, and she would smile knowing that she could brighten anyones day. No sooner had she finished sweeping up when two ponies came crashing through the front door to the shop.

"Ah won!"

"No I won!"

"You cheated, I saw ya use yer wings!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!" Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack continued to argue as the lay on the floor glaring at each other.

"Oh, hey guys! I didnt know you where coming by today! If I knew I would of made something special for everyone! I mean the stuff we sell to everyone is the best, but I could've spent even MORE time making something for you guys and it would've been even BETTER! This reminds me of that one time when we made those cupcakes and everyone got sick..." Pinkie Pie rambled as her friends untangled themselves.

"YEAH yeah Pinkie we remember. We just came by for lunch." Rainbow quickly interrupted her. She would never stop talking unless you could derail her thought process early.

"Well why didnt ya just say so! We baked some special chocolate cupcakes today, want to try some?" Pinkie excitedly bounced behind the counter without waiting for a response, who WOULDNT want to try those cupcakes!

Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack shared a small laugh at their pecuilar friend as she bounced away. The pink haired prankster could be annoying at times, most of the time infact, but she was still their unique friend, and they wouldnt change a thing about her. Pinkie soon came back toward the pair balancing a plate full of chocolate cupcakes on the top of her head.

"Take a seat! " Pinkie motioned to one of the small tables in the bakery with an outstretched hoof, Rainbow and AJ both abliged and sat on their haunches in one of the corners. Pinkie slid the plate off her head and onto the table before joining them.

"So what have you two been up too today?" Pinkie asked as she grabbed a cupcake and swallowed it whole. Rainbow Dash would never understand how she seemed to be able to open her mouth that wide.

"Oh, you know, just the usual work. Move some clouds here, clear some skys there." Rainbow waved a hoof over head as she said this, munching away at her own cupcake.

"Yeah, not to much today. Just fixin up tha barn, AGAIN." Applejack emphasized the again part, and made sure to glare at Dash when she said it. Dash let out another nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"I already said im sorry... Anyways, once im finished with work I gotta practice some new tricks before I get rusty. Cant let anyone think they have a chance against me after all!" Rainbow dash stuck her chest out and threw her hair back as she boasted. Apple Jack just sighed, some ponies...

"What are ya doin today Pinkie?" Apple Jack asked asked as she finished the last of her cupcake.

"Oh, im going to be busy busy BUSY! Mr. and Mrs. Cake asked me to help out with a big BIG order this afternoon! Its for this party, well more of a get together, but it might as well be a party because lots and lots of people are gonna be there to have fun and thats a party if I ever heard of one!" Pinkie began to ramble. Both her friends just sighed. After exchanging a knowing look they both stood up.

"Well that sounds mighty fine Pinkie. I gotta get back to work now though, nice seein ya!"

"Yeah, I gotta go clear these clouds above Ponyville before it gets too late! Oh man, just look at the time! Cya later Pinkie!" Both ponies quickly made their way to the door, still hearing their pink friend ramble on even as they exited the building.

Rainbow Dash yawned as she touched down near the front of her hovering home. She had finished work early and spent the rest of the day exercising and practing a few new moves. One move involved her spiraling toward the ground as fast as she could before evening out and flying at break neck speeds inches from the hard earth below her. Needless to say, she didnt always turn upwards in time, atleast she didnt crash into Apple Jacks barn this time otherwise she would never hear the end of it. She rubbed the sore spot on her head as she went inside.

The first thing she always did when she got home was look at the mail. An Equestrian Flyers magazine, ever since Twilight had got her hooked on reading she had subscribed to a few magazines she thought she might be interested in. A letter from her fan club, she couldnt help but smile a little. Scootaloo had organized that little club and would send her letters occasionaly, usually explaining why she was so awesome. She would stop by their club house tomorrow and give them a little show as a thank you for the support, plus she wouldnt mind hearing the praise. A letter from the Wonder Bolts... wait, WHAT! Rainbow quickly tore open the letter and began to read its contents.

"Rainbow Dash

You are hereby invited to attend the tryouts for the recently opened slot on The Wonderbolts! If you choose to attend, you had better bring your "A" game because we will only be accepting one member, and we will only take the best. You are but one of a small qualifying group that we feel has the potentional to join us. Tryouts begin first thing next Monday at 10:00am, at the Cloudsdale Stadium. Good Luck!

Signed: Spitfire"

Rainbow Dash took a moment to re-read the letter before she was finally able to get her jaw off the floor. An oppurtunity to join The Wonderbolts!

"This... is... soooooo... AWESOMMMMEEEE!" She managed to get out between her school girlish giggles.

"Wait... Monday... Thats in 5 days! I gotta get ready! I gotta tell everyone!" She rushed back through the door she had entered only moments ago, her fatigue being overridden by her excitment.

Twilight put down her book about Equestrian history when she heard a thunderous knocking on her door. She glanced over at her clock, nearly midnight.

"Now who could that be?" She walked over to the door and opened it, only to be tackled by a rainbow colored blur.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Rainbow jumped around, completly ignored the fact that she just sent Twilight flying into the bookshelf on the other side of the room.

"Hi to you too Rainbow..." Twilight shook the stars from her eyes as she walked back over to where Rainbow was dancing in circles. Noticing she didnt seem to be calming down, she lifted Rainbow Dash up and moved her over to her couch with a quick burst of magic from her horn.

"Need something?" Twilight teleported to the other side of the couch beside her beaming friend.

"You're not gonna believe this! I got an invitation to the tryouts for THE WONDERBOLTS!" Rainbow squeeled out, she still couldnt believe it herself. Twilight instantly grinned.

"Well sure I can believe it! Youre the best pegasus I know! Congratulations Rainbow!" Twilight was very happy for her friend. It was common knowledge that Rainbow Dash's single goal in life was to join the famous flying team.

"I need you to go tell everyone, so they can be ready to cheer me on! I have to go practice, times a wasting!" Rainbow Dash zoomed out of the open library window and into the night, leaving an equally excited Twilight alone on the couch.

"Sure thing Rainbow! I'll let them know first thing in the morning!"

"*yawn* why are you yelling?" Spike scratched himself as he stumbled down the stairs.

"Oh, sorry for waking you spike. Good news though, Rainbow Dash has been invited to tryout for The Wonderbolts!" At this news Spike seemed to perk up a little bit.

"Well thats great news! Now go to bed..." Spike mumbled to himself as he dragged himself back towards his bed. Twilight just sighed and shook her head.

Rainbow Dash stretched as she waited to perform her routine. The few days she had to prepare had flown by, but she made the best out of what time she did have to practice. She had barely slept or ate since she received that letter, her body was running off pure adrenaline. She didnt have time to be tired, she didnt have time to be nervous. This was a once in a lifetime chance and she wasnt going to mess it up for anything.

Twilight had cast a spell to allow her friends to walk on clouds, much like the last time they had visited Cloudsdale. Rainbow was planning on having them all cheer for her, only to have found out that the tryouts were private, and no spectators were aloud. Dash gave herself on more good stretch before shaking herself out and putting on a serious face. Only one more pony to go before it was her turn. The grey pegasus in front of her took off and began.

Rainbow Dash slowly stepped up to the line. She cleared her head of any doubts, not that she had any to begin with. There was no way she wasnt going to do this, she had lived her entire life for this moment, and it was her time to shine. She glanced over at The Wonderbolts as they wrote on clipboards, judging the grey pegasus that had gone before her. Spitfire looked up and motioned for her to get ready before blowing a whistle.

"Go!"

Rainbow didnt need to hear her say anything, her body was already moving on its own. Dash flew as fast as she could toward her first goal, a few cloud rings floating above the arena. She flew threw the first ring and turned sharply before going in the second, she did a quick spiral and made the third ring no problem. The fourth ring was coming, Rainbow tucked her head and forced her body to do a few flips before straightening out and speeding right through the middle. Aced it.

Rainbow felt good about that set, but she wasnt done yet. Next she sped towards a a large column shaped cloud. She began to quickly circle around the cloud, gaining altitude at the same time. Eventually the cloud began to spiral, slowly at first but faster and faster over time. Eventually the cloud was spinning as fast as Rainbow was circling it. She she reached the top she stopped and looked down at the spinning cloud. She was feeling sick, her heart felt like it was going to blow out her ear drums it was beating so hard, but she still had her ace to perform.

Rainbow Dash spiraled downward straight through the center of the spinning cloud. She began to position herself to make her body more aerodynamic and pick up even more speed. The wind began to make her eyes tear up and her cheeks began to flap from the force. She felt like she was going to throw up from the spinning, but she forced herself to keep going faster, eventually she broke through the bottom of the cloud. She was accelerating and spinning fast enough that the cloud followed her as she continued downward, forming a tornado to form in her peak. She could feel the air pressure trying to force her back, but she was used to the feeling by now and knew how to break through. Rainbow stuck one hoof out and forced the last of her energy into her wings for a final flap before she felt the barrier around her shatter.

A huge sonic rainboom echoed outwards as Rainbow hit her top speed. The tornado that was following her began to change color as the rainboom went through its core. Finally the large rainbow shot from the top of the twister before splitting off in all directions, like a huge fountain. Rainbow made her way back to the starting line before she collapsed from exhaustion, she had worked all week on that trick and it seemed that it had paid off. She could hear the gasp from the other ponies as they witnessed the spectacle, they had never seen anything more beautiful. Rainbow smirked as she lay there.

All the pegasus from the tryouts lined up as The Wonderbolts landed in front of them. They had took awhile to debate but it seemed that they had finally made their decision.

"First off, we would like to thank everyone for coming out on such short notice." Spitfire began. Rainbow Dash couldnt stop smiling, as far as she was concerned they didnt even need to call out a name, everyone knew who had won.

"You guys are the best of the best, but sadly we can only accept one of you. You all performed excellent today! So, without further adieu..."

'Yes yes YES!' Rainbow Dash began to chant in her head.

"Our winner..."

'I cant wait to tell everyone!' Rainbow began to make her way up front.

"Cloud Chaser!"

A/N: How is that for a first chapter? I havnt written in a long time, but I've been compelled to right a MLP fanfic. Anyways, I'm planning on making this story about 7-8 chapters, so stay tuned for updates. Updates will be random, but they will come, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash almost tripped over her own hooves as she came to a stop. That wasnt how you pronounced her name, "Cloud Chaser"? Someone must've been really terrible at reading. She looked behind her and saw the grey pegasus that had gone ahead of her in the tryouts jumping with joy as other ponies gathered around to congratulate him.

Rainbow Dash just stood there as The Wonderbolts presented the winner with their trademark jump suit. Everyone cheered as the grey pegasus adorned his new uniform and still Rainbow just stood there. The Wonderbolts gave another congratulations to the winner and thanked everyone for coming out before flapping their wings and begining to leave the stadium. Rainbow Dash shook herself out of her stupor.

"Wa... Wait!" She called out. All the members of The Wonderbolts ignored her and continued to fly away except for Spitfire. Rainbow Dash's idol looked back at her, and for a moment RD thought she would be offered an explanation, but all Spitfire did was slowly shake her head before turning back around and catching up with the rest of the team.

Rainbow Dash just watched them go. The Wonderbolts didnt have a need to speak to the loser, and thats exactly what she was. She stared at the ground for a moment before turning toward the exit and following the crowd out. Before she left the stadium she took one last look behind her, one last look at her chance to make it big, one last look at her failure. She left with her head down.

"Congratulations RD!" All her friends shouted in unison as they popped party poppers. Confetti rained down on Rainbow as she looked at them, didnt they know she didnt win?

"We all heard the sonic rainboom from here! We knew you could do it!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly as she gave Rainbow a big hug, her other friends coming over to join her.

"Yes, we are all quit proud to say that we are now friends with one of The Wonderbolts!" Rarity was next in offering her congratulations.

"We all know how hard ya worked for this RD, and we cant tell ya enough of how happy we are for ya."

"I... I didnt make it..." Rainbow Dash spoke barely above a whisper. No one seemed to notice.

"I've already got a big BIG party planned back at sugar cube corner!" Pinkie bounced around the group.

"I'll get the mayor to hold a ceremony! Everypony in town will show up!" Twilight clapped her hooves together. Rainbow Dash cleared her throat.

"I didnt make it." She said again. Still no one seemed to hear her.

"Umm... I think umm.. Rainbow Dash is trying to say something..." Fluttershy mumbled.

"I'll make everyone dresses! I can start right away on making a special one for Rainbow Dash. I know how you hate getting dressed up, but I'll need you to come by so I can get your measurements dear." Rarity levitated a measuring tape out of no where and began to write down notes.

"Well tha farm will be happy to provide all tha food for tha ceremony. Nuthin but the best for a friend!"

"I bet the mayor will need a speech. Oh ill have to write one down for her! I wonder if the princess would like to attend? Oooohhhh I've got so much to dooooo!" Twilight motioned for spike to begin making a check list. Rainbow Dash couldnt take anymore.

"I DIDNT MAKE IT! I DIDNT MAKE IT! I DIDNT MAKE IT!" Rainbow Dash yelled out and stamped her hooves, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Her friends didnt seem to understand what she was saying.

"What do you mean you didnt make it darling? You're the best flier in Equestria. We heard the Sonic Rainboom. Surely there is some sort of mistake." Rairty questioned. Rainbow Dash shook her head and slowly walked through her group of friends towards the edge of the clouds. Twilight began to move towards her only to have AJ's firm hoof on her shoulder stop her.

"I'm... I'm sorry for letting you guys down." And with that Rainbow Dash took off towards her home, a tear falling where she had stood the moment before.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Twilight tried to call after her, but Applejack held her firmly into place.

"Just let her go sugar cube... She needs to be alone right now."

Rainbow Dash Fought to keep her composure as she flew back towards her home nestlyed in the sky. She didnt understand how this could be happening to her, hadnt she tried hard enough? She touched down and stumbled inside, breathing heavily from the flight home. She went to her bedroom and collapsed on her blue silken sheets. She placed her hooves on her stomach, trying to supress the sinking feeling that was starting to overwhelm her.

"Its... Its just not fair." She mumbled to herself. She glanced over at the letter on the night stand, it was the invitation to the tryouts. Rainbow Dash simply stared at it.

The rest of the Mane 6 floated back down to ponyville in a pink hot air balloon. No one seemed to know what to say to lift the somber mood that had fallen over them, even Pinkie Pie's trademark poofy hair seemed to have deflated as she absently stared at the passing clouds. Finally it was Twilight that spoke up.

"I just feel terrible for Rainbow Dash... I wish there was something we could do to help." She sighed as her friends nodded their heads in agreement.

"Maybe you could write the Princess and try to get a meeting with The Wonderbolts arranged? Surely there must be some mistake. I simply cannot imagine why they wouldnt pick Rainbow." Rarity offered

"Look everypony. I know y'all want to help a friend out, but trust me, its best to just let this go and move on." Applejack interjected

"But.." Rarity began

"No buts. RD is a proud pony, and shes not gonna like you goin round behind er back tryin to get her special favors, ya hear?" Rarity and Twilight sighed, but they nodded in agreement. Applejack could understand Rainbow's feelings. She could remember when she had promised everyone to bring back the prize money from the rodeo competition. She would never forget the feelings of disappointment she felt in herself that day.

"Tha only thing we can do is be thar for her, as friends." The balloon touched down, and as everyone went their seperate ways, Applejack cast a glance in the direction of Rainbow's home.

Rainbow Dash lay in her bed for what seemed like hours. She had practiced her entire life to join The Wonderbolts and she blew it. She started blankly at the ceiling as she fought back the urge to scream. It seemed like her world was falling apart, all that effort had been flushed down the toilet in an instant. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. She tried to ignore it, but whoever it was just kept knocking.

Rainbow grumbled as she slid of her bed. She was really not in the mood for visitors right now. She swung the door open to be greeted by the smell of fresh apple pie.

"Oh, uh, howdy partner. I brought you a little somethin, fresh from Granny Smith." Applejack grabed the basket off her back with her mouth and placed it down in front of her.

"Applejack? But how are you even..." Rainbow Dash trailed off as she spotted the balloon behind her.

"Still a got some time before Twilight's spell wears off... Uh, mind if I come in?" Applejack scratched the back of her head nervously. Rainbow Dash didnt say anything but made room for Applejack to come inside. She grabbed the small basket with her mouth and moved it into the kitchen.

Applejack sat in one of the small chairs in Rainbow's kitchen. She wasnt quite sure what she was doing there. She knew that RD needed some alone time, but she just couldnt sit still at home when she knew a friend was going through a difficult time. So she had grabbed one of Granny Smith's pies from the window sill and took a little outing in Twilight's balloon. She had began to regret her decision as soon as she had knocked on the door. What exactly was she supposed to say in this situation? 'Hey, tough luck kid. You tried your best though right? ' She was sure that would go over well.

Rainbow Dash took the seat adjacent to Applejack and slid her a mug of cider. It seemed to shake her from her stupor.

"Oh, uh, thanks pardner." Applejack glanced at her before looking back down at the mug, trying to avoid her gaze. She cleared her throat nervously.

"So... How ya holdin up there RD?" Applejack figured that beating around the bush would do no good.

"Honestly, I've been better." Rainbow Dash sighed. She was exhausted from the day, both physically and mentally. "I've been training for The Wonderbolts since I was a filly, and I just blew my chance..." RD stared blankly at her untouched mug of cider. Even though it was her favorite beverage, she was certain that it would taste sour at this moment. Applejack slumped a bit in her chair.

"Look RD. Im no good at this touchy feely stuff, heck I aint even sure what im doing here really. But I'm your friend, and I aint the only one. What ahm tryin to say is, if you need somethin or if you just want tah talk, im here for ya." Applejack reached out and placed a hoof over Rainbows. RD managed to smile a bit.

"Thanks AJ, really. But I'm Rainbow Dash! I'll get out of this slump in no time, you just wait and see!" Rainbow Dash boasted as she put on her best fake smile. Applejack seemed to buy it though. Rainbow Dash yawned.

"Now if you'll excuse me, im pretty beat. I need to catch up on some sleep." Rainbow got up and started to walk towards the door, AJ followed suit. After exchaning goodbyes and reasurring Applejack that she was, indeed, just fine, Rainbow Dash quickly closed her door. As soon as she was out of AJ's sight she let the fake smile fall off her face. She cleared the table and headed back to her room. Once again she collapsed on her blue silken sheets, fully intending to sleep for a week.

She glanced at her nightstand one last time. The invitation was still sitting there. That invitation that had put her on cloud nine the entire week, signed personally by her idol. It reminded her of her tryout, of her performance, and of her ultimate failure. Everything seemed to hit her then. She failed, at her one true goal in life. All of the training, all of the workouts, all of the simple joys she forced herself to miss out on simply so she could perform better. Her entire life had culminated at that failure. She felt that sinking pit in her stomach grow until it enveloped her entire being. Her vision blurred as she tried to focus on the invitation. Finally she just couldnt hold it in anymore, she buried her face into her pillow, and sobbed.


End file.
